Remember How You Used To Call Me Brother
by Renegade Storm
Summary: Klaus and Stefan after Klaus gives Stefan back his memories of Chicago . Stefan blinks his eyes as the memories come flooding back of Chicago in the 1920s . He stares at Klaus who just has this hopeful look on his face .


Klaus places his hand on Stefans shoulder looking him in the eyes and says " Now you will remember ".

Stefan blinks his eyes as the memories come back .

~ Walking in to Gloria's speakeasy . As always he sees Gloria singing on the stage .

Well lady's my eyes do see . Mr. Salvatore looking to have a good time to night . She asks him .

He respondes " that's always the plan Gloria " ~

I'm at "Gloria's she's asking if I'm looking to have a good time ?" .

He was back in the present with Klaus , telling the man staring back at him.

" That's not unusual I went there a lot back in those times ."

Klaus looks him in the eyes and crosses his arms

over his chest and says " Keep following that memory .

It's of the night you first meet me you should see me soon."

With that Stefan is drawn back into the memory ~

He walks on to the dance floor and reaches for a glass of wine off a tray a waiter was holding .

A different man beats him to it and hands it to the women standing next to him.

He askes " do you mind " ashe finishes speaking the women in front of him pulls him close has if hugging him and says " Carefull your still wearing you date ."~

Your with a women who took the drink I was reaching for .

Klaus laughs a little bit and tells him " that's my sister you'll learn he name in a little bit .

Yes her taking that drink and others became a running think with the two of you.

It drove you crazy when she would sit theredrinking it when you had just asked the waiter for it or went to the bar your self for it.

Slipping back into the memory ~ Stefan "says it appears you have me a disadvantage knowing my name , and what I am . And I don't know yours" .

Let us fix that the male says " My name is Niklaus . I prefare Klaus or Nik if your family . This is my sister Rebekah."

As for whatwe are Rebekah says taking over for her brother " we are vampires " .

Later they are sitting together and Rebekah and Stefan are feeding of a women after they ask Klaus is he sure he doesn't need to feed at that moment .

After they send the women away .

They stay in the boothdrinking wine and doing shots of whiskey while talking in laughing .~

Stefan speaks to Klaus and says " Your sisters name is Rebekah . We spent a long time that night drinking of both types ."

" Yes the women you and my sister shared . One of my fondest memories of that time is coming up and not Long after that ". Klaus tells Stefan.

~ A man walks up to their booth and says " What did you do to my wife ."

Stefan looks over the crowd of people and shouts out " Lila ,Lila come over here ."

The man seeing his wife says " were leaving "

Stefans compells the man into sitting down with them while the wife is already sitting . He pulls off he elbow length glove and pulls out is knife.

Rebekah tells Stefan not to be hasty.

All Stefan does in response to is cut her wrist and puts some of her blood in a glass and then tells her to go get it bandaged . Then compells her husband into drinking all of it .

Sending Rebekah and Klaus along with him into waves of laughter .~

We were friends , Stefan gets out of that part of the memory .

Klaus says we were more then friends your almost to that part ."

~ Stefan sees him self sitting at the bar with Klaus drinking and laughing .

He tells a man with a camera to take a picture of him and his brother.~

Klaus speaks first this time seeing the shock in the mans eyes he hopes to once again to call brother .

" We grew close in that short amount of time . Closer then I felt with some of my actuall family and I was proud to call you brother . I hope we can have that again."

Stefan answers " It's been ninety years if you want that , we have to grow close again. " " If you were proud to call me brother and I can tell you were , and truly want to call me that again . Tell me why did you compell me to forget?"

That my brother is a story for another time . Klaus speaks with a minor shake in his voice . In till I am ready to to tell you that I offer this you my brother can call me Nik. I told you once that nickname was reserved for family. "

I will hold you to your word Nik, making the step to start gaining his brother back .

* * *

So I love what they did with the third season I'm watching it on Netflix . I know they don't rekindle this brotherly friendship thing they had . But you can tell I think they should have .

Besides mentions Rebekah in this she's not there because I don't like her.

The next part in these one shots is Klaus telling Stefan why he compelled him.

Till I get it out

~ **Renegade out**


End file.
